


spirit day

by jaimelannister



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelannister/pseuds/jaimelannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine got really excited about the whole "wearing purple" thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spirit day

It’s not every day that Jesse wakes up to find Blaine perched on the edge of his bed.

Because, duh, why would that ever happen? Of course, the better question to ask would have been “how” it had happened, seeing how Jesse slept with his door closed and had yet to give anyone a copy of the key, but he’d learned after two years of college with multiple breaking and enterings from various people that that was a stupid question. Dorm room locks weren’t exactly the tightest security around.

“Morning!” Blaine chirps at him, making Jesse frown sleepily, still not convinced that this is really happening. Blaine has no reason to be in here, so obviously it’s not real. When he makes to roll over and pull his covers back up to his neck, though, Blaine hops off the bed and yanks them.

“Come on, get up!” he urges, and Jesse’s automatically concerned that something terrible has happened, despite the lightness in his tone.

“What’s the matter?” he asks, rubbing his eyes. ”Who died?”

“Nobody,” Blaine’s voice comes from somewhere off to the left. When Jesse brings his hands away from his eyes, he sees that Blaine is digging through his closet.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jesse props himself up on his elbows. ”That’s my closet, and if you’re looking for more sweatpants to match the ones you stole, they’re in the dresser.”

“Hilarious,” Blaine turns and makes a face at him, then resumes his search. Jesse sits up, swinging his legs over one side of the bed to the floor, stretching both arms upwards. Inhaling deeply, he holds the position for a few seconds, eyes closed again, but jumps when something collides with his face.

“What the-” Looking down at his lap, Jesse spots a purple T-shirt that he doesn’t remember packing when he left for school.

“It’s Spirit Day,” Blaine explains quickly, sitting beside Jesse on his bed. ”You wear purple to show you support the LGBT community.” It’s then that Jesse notices that Blaine’s wearing a purple shirt, and that he’s stopped hopping around and looking excited and has instead drawn his bottom lip between his teeth. ”I mean, you don’t have to or anything, I just thought that maybe… you’d want to.”

Jesse can practically hear Blaine second-guessing himself, telling himself it was stupid to break into Jesse’s room just to throw a purple T-shirt at him.

So he asks, “Are you going to pick out my pants for me, too?” He smirks, grabbing the T-shirt and a towel, heading towards the bathroom, winking at the other boy on his way. Blaine grins at him before he disappears behind the bathroom door.


End file.
